Blades of treachery
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: A great grail war is happening and legendary servants shall bring forth a war the likes of which humanity have never seen. Two knights of treachery shall bring the ancient war back to this world ( Does not follow apochrypa,)


**Blades of treachery.**

**this story is connected directly to my other story SHADOW BLOOD ****but it not necessary to read the other story to understand this one.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor**.

_The first scene happens after the events of shadow blood while the story itself predecessting it._

**Chapter 1**

**2026 London UK.**

The darkness of the night was shrouduing the estate near London. The mid winter snow coated the world in a white blanket.

Between the large forest lies the Grey estate. The family of nobles which made their residence there was an old family dating back to times immemorial, to days were wonders were an everyday affair.

The estate was large and looked more like like a castle or a palace than a mansion, what with the high towers which werewere towering over the huge walls.

The area was silent, not even a dog bark was heard across the land.

Whithin the huge castle - the floors of which were marble with the walls adorned with ancient and expensive painting and a strange coat in arms a red and black eagle spreading his wings and in his talons a beautiful embroidery with the words "Humanity ; sanguinem et animam meam" - a cosy room was on the second floor.

The room was big but the feeling it gave was less formal than the others parts of the castle. The rooms colors were soft and warm and the pictures on the walls were of several different people and two children.

The room held a beautiful bed, with a soft colors to match the walls, a beautiful chimney stood on the far side of the room a single picture on it with warm fire dancing within it pleasantly warning the room.

In front of the chimney a sofa was positioned the shadows cast by the flames dancing across it and the man who was seating in front of the fire his eyes glewd to the picture.

The man looked to be around forty years old with long black hair which was held back by a golden band.

In the picture was a young looking man with short black hair several bangs falling over his forehead while one was partially covering his left eye which was misty gray as was the other.

A soft creek and the door of the bedroom opened a woman entering with a soft smile on her face.

The woman was of average height her blue eyes scanning the room swiftly landing on the man. The woman's hair was black as the night and her clothes consisted of black blouse and red shirt just like in her youth, only this time they were made of silk.

"Julius" her voice carried softly through the room as she approached him the fire dancing over her jewelry, which although looked like regular jewelry for anyone who knew who she was - and they were many - didn't want any of those jewles around them.

"Rin" the man turned to her, a smile gracing his face "Your party is over?" he asked her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

The woman flashed him an amused look "I see you still seating in front of this picture... How many years is it now? Twenty six? You can't really continue to whish for things to be different" she said softly.

Julius sighed deeply "I know love" he said quietly "But the wound is still fresh.. He was the man who initiated me into the order.. The order which put humanity over anything.. We are the knights of Shadow blood Rin.. His betrayal is still painful.." he said sadly.

The woman nodded slowly "And yet you never throwed this picture" she asked/said with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't.. You know it.. This was his picture back then.. When he was twenty years old.. I will never forget that day... After all it was the day of my initiation" he smiled softly as he remembered the day.

**2001 London UK **

The underground halls of the order of Shadow blood were full of people. In the classes the new recruits were listening to lectures about the history of the order and the creation of the magi association by the same order from the shadows.

In the huge training fields trainees were studying physical combat with weapons ranging from blades and spears to bows and crossbows.

The feeling of magic was so powerful in the air that it could nearly be touched.

In one of the corridors two man were walking.

One was a bit older, bangs his black hair was falling on his forehead and covering his left eye, his misty grey eyes looking deeply into the young black haired boy near him.

"I see" the man nodded "And you think you are ready? Do you feel ready to accept all the responsibility of becoming a knight? I know you passed the trials already.. However do you understand the responsibilities which will ley upon you?" he asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Julius nodded "Of course master.. I am more than ready" he said fingering the red shawl with the sign of the order on it.

"Very well" the older man said as they stopped in front of huge wooden doors "You are coming after me" he said as he opened the doors with the ease a man would open a bottle.

The massive doors opened in, reveling a huge chamber with raws of stone seats along the sides, brightly lit by tourches.

The seats were full of people all in long robes of black with red stripes all with shawls.

From the door forward a red and black carpet was spread out forward toward a big podium where three people were seating.

The shadows were hiding their faces but the young Julius felt his body stiffen but he made himself walk forward behind the older man who's face was expressionless as if set in stone.

The one seating in the center of the podium his face still hidden looked from beyond the veil of darkness on one of their most talented knights. The entire chamber was silent as the people around there all were looking mesmerized at the young boy who was trailing behind the second knight of the order.

Their eyes, judging burning sealing his fate.

_His heart skipped a bit._

"Lord Weinberg" an authoritive cut through the silence.

Julius felt his heart beating faster. This was the moment.. The moment where he will either be fully initiated or forget all about the order.

"What brought you toady before this gathering?" the man in the front asked.

Regulus Weinberg looked up his eyes boring into the darkness "I have come here, before this gathering of our brethren to announce that my squire Julius of the house of Grey is in my opinion worthy of being induced into our institution"

The man who asked the question turned toward the nervous teen behind the knight "Are you Julius of the house of Grey?" came the question.

Julius nodded slowly "Today I am" he said firmly, barely controlling his anxiety.

The hidden man nodded "And do you Julius of the house of Grey understand the purpose of our order? The implications of accepting the oath?" the man asked further.

Firmly nodding the boy answered "Indeed I do.. From time immemorial our knights fought against the species that tried to subjugate our race.."

"Very well" the man said the chamber still silent around him "Now before we proceed I would like to ask this fine knights who bear the witness to this precedure.. Do any of you have a reason why this squire can not be accepted into our order?" the man asked, this time addressing the crowds.

_His eyes grew wide as he looked around. _

Regulus fingerd his sword daring anyone to speak.

Whether it was for this reason or because no one actually had a reason to prevent him from being joining but the result was that not even one man spoke against.

The shrouded man nodded "Very well.. Knight Weinberg is supporting you, claiming you worthy and the chamber has no objection.. As such I have just last question to ask you" the man's voice rose higher and the flames around the chamber all flared higher illuminating the shrouded man's face which made the young squire gulp.

There seating behind the high table was the lord of the order an old man with graying hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes which gave one the impression they read the soul itself, backed by the knights of one Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the slayer of Red moon the king of dead apostles.

_His breath hitched becoming more hectic._

"Will you Julius of the house of Grey swear to abide by the laws of the order? Will you rise if necessary to fight those who threaten the human race be it a vampire or the so called gods ? Will you swear to protect the purity of humanity in blood and soul?" the leader of the order asked his eyes burning with power.

"I do" the young knight answered.

"Very well.. Your pledge is accepted" the older man cast a glance to the young knights mentor "Lord Weinberg.. This hall accepts Julius of the house of Grey as one of us.. As his master it is your duty to knight him"

"This will be my honor" the man said as he turned to his squire who fell to his knee, his head lowered.

Regulus drew out the blade from the scabbard, a dark black sword ornamented with the insignia of the order on the hilt and the moto of the order on the blade.

Slowly he approached the kneeling boy his face grim as he put his blade on the boy's left shoulder than the right "I bestow thee by the authority granted me as a knight of the order the title of a knight.. May your actions bring honor to us all" he said before swiftly returning the blade to its scabbard.

Julius was frozen, the entire world was frozen to him. He couldn't belive it.. He was actually a knight now.. He saw the look on his master's face full of pride and joy.

From the corner of his eye he could see the soft smile on Lorelei Barthomeloi face.. Most people thought of her as some dangerous monster.. But she was close to his family and she helped him along the way.

His thoughts broke with the thunderous applause from the many knights of the order.

"Julius" the voice of his master came from above "Will you please wait for me outside? I have to speak with the lord about some stuff" he explained.

Julius who slowly got up from the ground nodded stiffly, his mind still occupied by the fact that he finally became a knight just like his forefathers.

Without another word Regulus walked forward toward the podium were the lord was walking off toward a back door behind it.

He saw knights moving to congratulate his former squire and smiled softly.. Julius deserved it.

He opened the back door several moments after the captain commander of the order walked through it and was met by the calculating look on the older man's face,the knight of one was standing on his right.

Regulus observed the room. It was not the first time he was in here. The room was quiet small with a single heavy wooden table in the center bookcases covering the walls and a huge coat of arms of the order right behind the desk.

"Ah Lord Weinberg.. Please come in" he said motioning to come in.

Regulus bowed to the older man "Lord Captain commander" he said respectively as he entered the room and walked toward the table which was occupied by the man.

"I expect great things from your trainee Regulus" the commander said seriously.

"Julius is a fine young man" the knight replied "He will be a credit to this order" he sighed "However sir.. We are here to discuss other matters are we not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The older man chuckled "Always to the point with you isn't it Reg?" he said interlocking his fingers while putting his hands on the table "Very well.. Yes I called you here to tell you that the group wsswas assembled.. Are you ready?" he asked.

Regulus nodded "I think I am... However that is the first time a knight of the order was chosen by the grail.. And this is a greater grail war.. I might have to use the abilities of the order" he said quietly.

The man nodded "If you will need anything contact HQ.. I have to say it is a surprise that this even happened.. I had no idea the Einzbern had a second greater grail.. I thought they had only the one in Fuyuki.. Well no matter no matter.. The point is that you should summon your servant before tomorrow noon.. The others will be here by then" the old man said.

The black haired young man nodded "Very well my lord.. I will be summoning the servant by today night.. I bid you a good day sir" he said as he bowed.

"Good day to you too.. And good luck" the man said.

Weinberg nodded before he left the room.

"He is an interesting young man" the captain commander told the oldest person in the order.

The kaleidoscope laughed curtly "Definitely.. I wouldn't want to fight him and he has a spank" he said with a huge grin.

"Now to our own business..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the room and the chamber Regulus was met by the young knight standing there waiting for him.

"Master Regulus?" the boy asked the not much older man "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is alright Julius.. However I have a treat for you.. Would you like t to come to my office? I am going to show a piece of magic with quite the interesting summoning magic" he said with a smile as he took off the black glove covering his hand and the other man caught a glimpse of a red symbol.

His eyes grew wide "Sir.. Are these?.." he asked.

The older man nodded "Indeed Command seals.. And I am going to show you my summoning ritual.. Are you curious?" he asked.

Julius just nodded not trusting himself to talk.

"Come on then.. We have a lot of work to do" he said and the two of them hurried to the small office which belonged to the knight of two.

Once there Julius witnessed his mentor creating the magical circle and standing in the middle of it.

His eyes closed the man started to mutter under his breath and with each word the magic in the air became heavier and heavier.

Julius only caught some of the words, but he was mesmerized by the sheer amount of prana the other man was releasing.

Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.

Let Red be the color I pay tribute to.

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.

The sheer amount of energy gave the newly knighted man a sense of vertigo but he said nothing.

Energy storm kicked off around the Weinberg his eyes closed as he continued to chant the aria.

And the energy reached it pick and Julius knew that summoning is going to end when he heard the last syllabus of the chant.

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,

come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!

And with those words the energy spiked and a great light engulfed the knight of two blinding the Grey.

Slowly he opened his eyes as the light subsided slowly leaving the knight of two standing on one of the triangles in the center of the circle while the other was occupied by an armored figure in a silver with red stripes armor, a heavy full horned helmet on the figures head in its hands a great sword was held to the ground.

All of a sudden the armor started to shake as the helmet broke off to become part of the armor, reveling a young human with disheveled light blonde hair and face pale as snow, the person's green eyes vibrant

"I am Mordred!" the person declared "One of the knights which served under king Arthur.. Now" Mordreds voice spiked boisterously "Are you my.. _Master?" _the last word was said in a different tone than the others as if the knight of treachery couldn't believe in what he saw and the knights eyes were glewd to the summoner.. Disbelief in the knights eyes.

"It can't be" Mordred muttered "Master Romulus?!"

End of chapter 1.


End file.
